


Feel The Cold - A Peter/Martin Ficlet Collection

by anysin



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Angst, Bad Ending, Body Horror, Character Death, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Ghosts, Introspection, M/M, Smut, Talking About Food, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: A collection of Peter/Martin ficlets, generally ranging from 0 to 500 words. Watch out for smut and darkfic.Latest update: Ache Remains."Martin's happily ever after with Jon is lacking."





	1. To The Marrow

Martin writes poetry about Peter.

He writes about being afraid of him, first. He writes about the utter lack of sound in Peter's steps whenever he sneaks behind Martin, about the stark difference in temperature between Peter's eyes and voice. He writes about how Peter makes him feel hollow inside, and in the beginning it feels like there aren't enough words in the world.

That changes. There are still many things to write about - the weight of Peter's hands on his shoulders, Peter's laughter, Peter's own words about the things they will do together - but Martin's poems start to become sparse and short, distilled. His feelings for Peter are more complex now than simple fear, but whenever he tries to write about them, it feels like only one thing keeps coming up anymore, only one thing matters.

with or without him  
I am nothing

He keeps writing, hoping to change it.


	2. Dinner Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Martin talk about food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains smut.

"Since we're looking at a long night ahead of us, I thought I could order us some food." Peter rests his palm against Martin's back, rubbing down on it with his fingertips. "What would you like to have?"  
  
Martin is having hard time hearing anything. Peter is so  _thick_  inside him, rolling his hips against Martin's arse in a way that makes Martin's toes curl. His mouth is watering, but hunger is the last thing on his mind right now.  
  
"Um." He tries to focus, but Peter is moving inside him, making it hard to concentrate on anything except the solid girth of Peter's cock. He blushes when he hears Peter chuckle at his distracted state, shaking his head as he tries to think. "Some sandwiches, maybe?"  
  
Peter laughs again, thrusting hard into him. His hand travels up Martin's back to his neck, grabbing it from the scruff. "You eat sandwiches at every lunch," he says. "I know a place where you can get delicious tandoori chicken. How about I order us some?"  
  
Peter presses as deep inside Martin as he can go, balls coming to rest against the curve of his ass. Martin grinds his teeth together, his own cock throbbing hard between his legs as the pressure against his prostate builds up, making his back arch.  
  
"I thought it was about what I want," he mumbles, even as he leans his head forward to let Peter grasp his neck tighter.  
  
He knows Peter is smiling before he hears it in his voice.  
  
"It is," Peter says. He bends over Martin, draping himself over his back. "You just don't know it yet."  
  
It should bother him, how those words can be applied to so many things about their relationship. But Martin lets Peter kiss him on the neck, allowing his mind go empty again.


	3. Something To Remember You By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Watcher's Crown has been completed, Peter fetches Martin's body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Character death, very grim.

Peter has to grovel to receive Martin's body from the Archivist.  
  
"He belonged to the Beholding first," the Archivist says, narrowing his many eyes at Peter. "He participated in the ritual. He should be buried to the Institute grounds."  
  
Peter resists the urge to roll his eyes. "Participated? You folks sacrificed him."  
  
"He gave his life willingly!"  
  
"Because you asked for it." Faint anger passes through Peter, then disappears. "You got his life. All I'm asking for is his remains. Physical matter."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because that's all that was between us."  
  
The Archivist holds his ground for quite some time, probably out of stubbornness. But he relents in the end, looking away from Peter with all of his eyes as he says: "Fine, take it. Treat it with respect."  
  
Peter doesn't bother thanking him; he still has some pride. He fetches Martin's body from Martin's old office where it has been unceremoniously stashed, carrying it outside behind a veil of invisibility.  
  
He takes Martin to Tundra, into the medical room. There, he cuts off Martin's head, peeling away layers of skin and meat until all that remains is the skull. (The brain is long gone, claimed by the Eye.) He washes it tenderly clean, running his palms over its planes and hollows.

Eventually, Peter buries what is left of Martin into the sea. The skull he keeps in his bedroom, stroking its face so he will always remember.


	4. Unlamented

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's kisses chill him first. The Snow Queen AU in 100 words.

Peter's kisses chill him first; Martin gets used to them.

"Look at you" Peter says as takes Martin to his ship, called the Tundra, fitting his cold heart. "It's like you have always belonged here."

Martin thinks so too. He remembers there were other things in his life before - Jon, most of all - but the warmth is gone from those memories. All that exists inside him now is a void, growing larger within him each time Peter's hands roam over him.

"Like you have always belonged to me," Peter whispers into his ear, his breath icy.

Cold used to make Martin shudder. Not anymore.


	5. Ache Remains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin's happily ever after with Jon is lacking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major spoilers for 'The Last'.

Reality comes down on Martin almost as soon as they return.

Jon needs him, possibly more than any other person in the world. He cares, too; Martin doesn't doubt that anymore. But neither of those things translate to the one thing that Martin wants from Jon the most, and if he doesn't have Jon's love now, he never will.

It hurts to come to terms with that.

But as much as he aches inside, Martin accepts it. He's not sure if he can ever stop loving Jon, but he can let him go, be there for him and let him be himself. He tries his hardest to convince himself that it's enough that Jon at least wants him around; before, he didn't even have that. In a way, he has much more now than he ever did before, much to be grateful for.

He almost believes that, most of the time. He doesn't believe it at all when he's by himself at night, longing for all the things he can never have, and that's when the Lonely calls to him again.

As it surrounds him, cold and so very heavy, he hears Peter's voice.

"He doesn't want you, not really," Peter whispers to him through death, and somehow, he is still smiling. "But I always did."

No ghostly arms wrap themselves around Martin, but he finds himself in an embrace all the same, finds himself leaning into it.


End file.
